scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo
Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo is the ninth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the ninth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang is having fun with their old friends who are now a music group. They are ready to sing a new song based on an ancient voodoo chant but they also bring back a long dead ancient shaman who plans to turn them into zombies. Synopsis The gang decides to visit their old friend, Alex Super, who has become the lead singer of a famous band. During one of the band's new songs, titled "Mamba Wamba", an ancient shaman appears, telling them they have violated a sacred chant by playing the song. With a cloud of smoke, he disappears, taking the band’s solo female member Lila. The gang decides to help Super find Lila by heading to Maison Dupree, the plantation Lila grew up on. There, they discover voodoo dolls of all the members of Super, including their manager, Roger. While they're searching for clues, a zombie appears to chase Shaggy and Scooby. After all of the band members disappear one by one, it's up to the gang to save them, as well as Lila. After a failed attempt at catching Mamba Wamba, the gang decides to split up once more. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the zombie outside and take refuge in a grass hut. While hiding, they discover they're in Mamba Wamba’s lair, where they see Alex, Ray and Deek being held hostage. They also discover that Lila has in fact been turned into a zombie. Mamba Wamba promises Alex, Ray and Deek the same fate as Lila, unless they sign a parchment vowing to never play the sacred chant again. Alex signs the parchment, just as Scooby and Shaggy give away their hiding places. They're chased by Mamba Wamba, the zombie, and Lila after stealing the parchment. They escape, giving the parchment to Fred, Daphne and Velma, who recognize it as the final clue. They devise a trap in order to catch Mamba Wamba. After caputuring them in a net, the gang calls the police to unveil what's been happening. It turns out Roger was Mamba Wamba, Lila played herself as a zombie, and the other zombie is an unknown henchman. Both Roger and Lila realized that the song, Mamba Wamba was worth millions and devised a scheme to cheat the band out of money. The paper that Alex signed was actually a legal release that gave away all of their rights to the song. The thieves were apprehended and presumably taken to jail. Cast and characters Villains * Mamba Wamba/Roger * Zombie Lila/Lila * Mamba Zombie/accomplice Suspects None Culprits Locations * Maison Dupree Notes/trivia * The episode most likely takes place in Louisiana, which is known for its gumbo and for voodoo. Southern plantations like the one seen in this episode can also be found in in Louisiana. * Fred's trap works perfectly in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released March 7, 2006. Quotes }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes